


Sue Me, Latin's Hot

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Every time Sam recites the Exorcism, Dean MUST have him immediately!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Sue Me, Latin's Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).



> Created for the quicky_bang art March 2021 claiming.  
> Story by: cyncitymojo  
> Link to story: [Sue Me, Latin’s Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246138)

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google


End file.
